This invention relates to olefin production.
Olefins, primarily alpha-olefins, have many uses. For example, alpha-olefins, such as 1-hexene, can be used in hydroformulation (OXO processes). In addition to uses as specific chemicals, alpha-olefins can be used in polymerization processes as either a monomer or comonomer to prepare polyolefins, or polymers. Often the production of olefins is carried out in the presence of a solvent, or a diluent. Unfortunately the presence of such a solvent or diluent complicates an olefin production process by requiring the presence of an additional chemical, i.e., the solvent, which therefore necessitates piping and control systems for the solvent. Additional processing step(s) in order to separate the desired olefin product from the solvent, as well as solvent recovery and/or disposal, also can be necessary.